The present invention relates to the furniture industry, and more particularly to traditional appearing upholstered furniture seating that is drainable and quick drying and well suited for outdoor, as well as indoor use.
Indoor upholstered seating, as currently known, is not designed for outdoor weather and is not easily cleanable or generally soil resistant. For this reason, outdoor seating has historically been restricted to many unupholstered surfaces. Outdoor furniture is typically made with visible plastic or metal framing, and the seating area is often uncushioned. Thin cushions or pads can be added for seating, but here too, comfort is limited, and no special drainage system is employed. The reason that regular indoor upholstered seating cannot go outdoors and survive is that conventional upholstering and framing materials, for the most part, will rapidly deteriorate. And even if the materials could survive, thicker cushioned pieces cannot totally dry within a reasonable time, and, as a result, they rot or mildew, and are damp or wet for the person using it. Another disadvantage of indoor seating is that it is normally only topically cleanable, and the cushion covers should not be removed to be cleaned. It should be recognized that outdoor seating, as we know it, is generally not an acceptable substitute for commonly recognized indoor seating.
Therefore, there exists a need for upholstered furniture seating which is drainable and dries quickly.
There exists a further need for such outdoor seating which has the attractiveness and comfort of indoor furniture.
There exists a still further need for indoor upholstered seating which is thoroughly and easily washable.